


看见

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: 菲菲子十分想念出差的黄铉辰于是开了视频却被黄铉辰指挥着做奇奇怪怪的事情。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, 辰菲 - Relationship
Kudos: 9
Collections: Stray Kids





	看见

从前有个国家，叫科瑞恩。  
有一座漂亮的别墅，里面住了一对恩爱的夫夫。  
叫黄铉辰和李龙馥。  
黄铉辰是个商人，李龙馥是个asmr工作者。  
有一天黄铉辰出差了。  
然后故事就这样发生啦。

李龙馥发誓，他从来没有和黄铉辰分开过这么长时间。  
一个月没见过黄铉辰了。  
他在直播asmr的时候，破天荒地说了一句。  
“我想念GUCCI的香水味了。”  
在满屏的“既然想念那就去买一瓶啊”“主播想念的是哪款香水推荐一下吧”中，李龙馥终于找到了那条属于自己的弹幕。  
“我也想你，宝贝。”  
GUCCI的香水，是李龙馥送给黄铉辰的第一瓶香水，也是黄铉辰这辈子的第一瓶香水。

直播结束后，黄铉辰的电话便打了过来。李龙馥慌忙接起，“喂。”  
“我们宝贝想念我啦。”  
是那人说话惯有的懒散调调，熟悉得令李龙馥落泪。  
听到吸鼻子的声音，黄铉辰有点无奈，“开摄像头。”  
打开摄像头，屏幕里是想念了好多天的黄铉辰的脸蛋。  
他似乎很疲惫，眉心紧皱着，睫毛轻轻搭在眼皮上，像羽毛。  
李龙馥突然就觉得自己太任性了。明明他也很累。  
“怎么又哭了呀。”对面的黄铉辰看着小哭包，无奈地笑了笑。  
“就是，很想你。”  
“我也很想念龙馥哦。”黄铉辰摸了摸屏幕上李龙馥的头。  
“特别想念李龙馥紧致的小穴呢。”  
又来了。李龙馥捂住自己的脸蛋，露出可爱的眼睛。  
“请······不要在这个时候说这种话啦。”  
“可是这是我的真实感受哦。真的很想念呢，光是想着李龙馥夹着我，在我身下哭着不要，我都硬起来了。”这样说着，还把摄像头往下移了一下，对着自己微微勃起的阴茎。  
这根阴茎在无数个晚上给予李龙馥无上的快感。李龙馥不会忘记。  
可耻的是他看到这跟熟悉的巨物，腿间也热了起来。  
黄铉辰漂亮的大手在他的阳物上滑动，嘴里吐出满足的叹息，听得李龙馥脸红心跳。说黄铉辰是人间尤物真的不过分。  
胯间迅速支起了一个帐篷，双腿不安地摩擦着。  
眼神瞟到不知所措，耳朵通红的李龙馥，他对着摄像头，“想要吗馥儿？”  
“脱下裤子和我一起玩吧。”  
就像勾引人下地狱的妖姬。

猫叫一样的呜咽传入黄铉辰的耳朵，黄铉辰看着李龙馥生涩的动作，不禁笑出了声，  
“抱歉，应该教教我们馥儿怎么自慰的。”  
茫然的眼睛望过来，屏幕里骨节分明的大手有节奏地一上一下。他说，“跟着我这样做。”  
双手模仿着黄铉辰的动作，人生第一次享受到自慰的快乐，喘气有点急。黄铉辰一步步引导着他，“把手放在这里，按下去。”  
指甲刺入马眼，尖锐的快感扎到了李龙馥，眼睛冒出了生理盐水。黄铉辰还在指挥着他不要停。  
“太强烈了······我不行呜······”  
即使这样说着，李龙馥的手依然很诚实地刺激着自己。  
屏幕里的脸庞清纯又妖艳，让人性欲高涨。  
这是黄铉辰脑内的想法。

把自己玩到高潮，这还是第一次。  
精液喷洒在黄铉辰的脸上。李龙馥涨红了脸。  
漂亮的黄铉辰和肮脏的液体，本来不是一个世界的东西却出奇的契合。  
“龙馥啊，知道那个东西在哪里吧？”  
“知道是知道，不过你要干嘛啦······”  
黄铉辰歪了歪头，“原来我们龙馥这么快就可以满足了吗？可是我还没有看够哦。”  
“馥儿愿意满足我的小小愿望吗？”

手机卡在一个恰到好处的地方，大腿抬起，弯曲成一个不可思议的角度。  
李龙馥的手指在穴内活动着，搅动着燥热的空气。  
“嗯······唔······铉辰啊······”  
发丝滴着水，猫眼娇羞地望着黄铉辰，口中发出羞耻的声音，脸颊烧红了一片。  
粉嫩的穴口对着黄铉辰，一张一合，像在诱惑。  
伸入三根手指，满当当的感觉舒适得令李龙馥仰起了头，露出诱人的喉结。  
触摸到自己的敏感点，他呜咽了一声，想要把手指拔出来，却听到黄铉辰具有威慑力的声音。  
“不准伸出来，玩到自己高潮为止。”  
他张大了双眼，仿佛受到了天大的委屈。但是他是听话的小猫咪，手指又再次深入，对着敏感点毫不犹豫地按了下去。  
“呜啊······好······好舒服，但是······唔······哈啊······”  
连戳几十下，小猫咪抽搐着，穴口死死的咬紧了手指，前端却是微微抖动，什么都没有射出来。  
“不错。龙馥儿干得好哦。”黄铉辰隔空拍了拍李龙馥的脸蛋，然后收到了自家老婆羞答答的笑容。  
实在是太可爱了。

“扩张做好了，那个东西可以用了吧？”  
“嗯······嗯。”  
李龙馥将手边的东西拿了起来，那是一根假阳具。  
“按照我的尺寸做的呢，是不是很像？”说着还把摄像头往自己阴茎上怼，“你看，连青筋都一模一样呢。”  
真的一模一样。  
什么时候定做的这种东西啊，真的是。  
“那么现在馥儿开始你的表演吧~”  
双手扶着假阳具，慢慢地送进小穴。穴口饥渴地含住了假阳具的前端。  
一寸寸地深入，完美地和穴肉契合在一起。李龙馥想，是不是和黄铉辰做多了，穴道早已固定成了他的形状呢。  
深入到底，李龙馥眯了眯眼，享受被塞得满满当当的感觉。  
“我······我要开始啦。”  
一只手撑开小穴，一只手抓着阳具做活塞运动，噗呲噗呲的水声此起彼伏，穴道内的润滑剂被抽插的阳具带出，又捅进去，反复进出，竟被打成了泡沫。  
一个月未使用过的穴口紧皱得很，被操了几下后又推平了褶皱。现在他活动的速度还不及黄铉辰平时的五分之一，小穴不满足地嘬了几口，饥渴地催促着李龙馥。  
“知道啦······我嗯······会快点的······呃啊······铉辰······铉辰！”  
想着那个男人操自己的样子，想着那个男人的肉柱在自己体内狂暴地运动的样子，想着那个男人抵着敏感点一边磨一边让他叫哥哥的样子。  
与那个男人一模一样的阳具在穴中越插越快，紧实的臀肉带动腰肢摇晃出淫乱的弧度，一样翘起的前端磨过敏感点，撞击着。恍惚中他看见了黄铉辰，那个男人提着长枪，深深地捅入自己的穴道，不要命一样的攻击，像是要把阴囊塞进去一样的深入，一边撞击一边刺激着自己的敏感带，把身下的他操得失去理智，沦为性爱的奴隶。  
“呜啊······黄铉辰···铉辰哥······哥哥······哥哥操我嗯······哈啊···哈啊······哥哥！”  
弟弟的穴肉绞紧了阳具，淫荡的汁液淋了满头，前端的阳具也不甘示弱，在空气中吐出了一滩清液。

释放后的李龙馥喘着气，回味自己的行为，羞耻地捂住了自己的脸。  
他听到那边的黄铉辰很轻的笑了一声，然后喊他。  
“把手拿开，脸凑过来点。”  
“什······什么？”他听话地凑近摄像头，却发现黄铉辰将自己的龟头对准摄像头，“噗”的一声，屏幕里龙馥脸蛋上溅满了白灼，被欺负红了的眼眶和白色的浆液搭配起来就像奶油草莓。  
黄铉辰舒适的叹气声透过话筒传入李龙馥的耳中，李龙馥发现这一声又成功唤起了他刚压下去的欲望。  
“怎么样，那个阳具是不是很爽？”  
“嗯······”  
“嗯什么？”  
李龙馥真的很不经常说这种羞耻的话语。  
但是他还是开口了，  
“嗯······我觉得还是真人的，要更好。”  
黄铉辰愣了下，然后反应过来。  
“我明天就回来啦宝贝。”  
“啊······那你今天还让我······！”  
“抱歉抱歉，想给你一个惊喜的，但是我没想到你那么想我。”  
“明天回家之后再带你好好感受一下实物吧。”  
“哼······哼！才不要。”  
虽然但是，李龙馥还是很诚实地红了脸。  
“那就······等你咯。”

end


End file.
